Gravity
by SarcasmIncorporated
Summary: You're on to me, on to me, and all over...Something always brings me back to you.It never takes too long. Tear-jerker, depressing first song one-shot.Be sure to have a box of tissues. Please Read and Review. First person to review gets a story dedication.


_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.  
_Is it because I miss your kiss? Your touch? After one time we call it quits, it's never too long before were back holding each other. Then it happened. The call I got. They told me to go and you said I could go. And when I walked away I could still feel your hot breath on my neck till I left._  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.  
_I sit on the bed in this dreaded place holding back my tears after I got the call. The call that would change my life. You were gone. Gone forever. But, why Chad? Why would you do this while I left for just a few short months? I still feel your arms holding me and when I turn I cry into the shoulder in the wind. And I know that wind won't let anything hurt me. I know I still love you as I drown in my own tears._  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.  
_So, as I watch every french girl prance around with their knight in shining amour. I hold hands with gravity. But, I know this is real love, even the others can't see. But i'll look crazy holding hands with the shy fragile air. I need to let go, but when I try, I realize your still all over me._  
You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.  
_You loved to protect me because you know I couldn't fight the pain of Hollywood. And when even I tried you would rush up when I thought I was finally getting strong. You don't bother to do that anymore because you know it won't count. You'll go right through them sun-kissed skin hotties you used to watch hurt me. But you hold my hand for awhile as they yell, "Crazy", but enough is enough and with full force they're down. And now all my fragile strength vanishes from my real eyes and from your see through ocean blue pearls._  
I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long._

But I don't I can do this anymore. Being in love with the other side of the mirror. I try to make you see your my everything, but its hard when you tell me to find a real love. How? How will I? If I know when I make love to my new one your standing in the corner watching with those icy blue pearls. If we should stay together like this, i'd rather have you on the ground because you've turn into a monster. But you're nethier my friend or enemy. Your in between because you can never stay on ethier side. You just attack me with love whenever, wherever. You're keeping me down, grounded and distant from the world which I live in. Your still trying to keep to the clouds and you want me to come along. But, your icy cold breath on my neck is so convincing. And when you touch me, I get the feeling I need to come back to you.

And the pain runs through my brains as the shiny meteal foe goes right through the black hole I call a heart. The world is gone. Everything goes black, but your love is shining through. "Come on". Your voice echos from the light at the end of the tunnel. And then I run. Run like a love crazed fool to the clouds. And then I feel your touch. Your long steamy kiss.

It never takes too long to get back to you.

**Hope you enjoyed my first depressing and first one-shot. If you didn't get it PM me. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Song: Gravity, By Sara Barielles**


End file.
